Lord Azreel Wolfe
Lord Azreel Wolfe the Morningstar (31 June 1714) was the Duke of Baden and Acting Prime Minister of Switzerland in 1751. Prior to assuming his place as Head of Government, he also served as Minister of Defense in the Cabinet of Prince Ryan Kroshbon. He became Acting Prime Minister after Prince Ryan was impeached by his Cabinet, spearheaded by Lord Azreel as Minister of Defense. On the 19th of July, 1751, only four months after assuming premiership, Lord Azreel submitted his resignation to the King, citing poor mental health, as well as his chronic condition. He would move to the Dynasty of Persia (hostile state with the Kingdom of the Swiss) four days later, which infuriated the government and led to a breakdown in the fragile Swiss-Persian diplomacy efforts. He was at this point removed as Duke of Baden by the King, with his younger brother, Lord Benjamin Wolfe assuming the Dukedom. Early Life Lord Azreel was born the eldest son of Sir Blau Wolfe, effectively the third most powerful man in Switzerland, in the summer of 1714. As a family of minor nobility in Sion, Azreel received fine education, as his father brought in private tutors to prepare his son as best as he could for the important responsibilities of upkeeping the family business. During Azreel's first year of university studies, the Swiss Kantons were first united together under King Ryan Kroshbon I and his elder brother, Lord Tyler Kroshbon, which would shape the future statesman's political views on strong centralism and the federated state that the Kroshbon's formed. Upon completing his university studies, Azreel would enlist into the Swiss Royal Army, serving in engagements during the Norwegian War, and rising to the position of Lieutenant-Colonel by the war's end. Azreel would continue his service in the military through both the Swiss Revolution of 1737, and the Jura Revolts of 1741. At the conclusion of his 9 years of service, his father would appoint him in 1743, following the Swiss Invasion of Wurttemburg, as Chief Commissioner of Stuttgart, effectively the Viceroy of Baden-Wurttemburg, since Blau had to remain in Berne, serving as Interior Minister. Following The Swiss Civil War (1746), Azreel lost his position as Chief Commissioner, and returned to take over what remained of the family empire in Sion. When King William died a few months later, the new King, David Kroshbon, completely disenfranchised the Wolfe's, exiling the entire family to Prussia. Political Career Minister of Defense In 1750, the Wolfe's would finally be allowed to return to their home at Tourbillion Castle in Sion, albeit without their father, who had succumbed to fever in Prussia, and were returned a significant portion of their assets by King Alexander. Azreel, now wishing to follow in his father's footsteps and embark on a political career, put his name forth for the 1751 annual election. Quickly realizing how complicated and bureaucratic politics was as opposed to the military, Azreel stepped down and endorsed Lord Gustav Dreadre as his choice candidate in the election. Following Lord Dreadre's flight from Switzerland and the emergency appointment of Prince Ryan Kroshbon, the Crown Prince, as the Prime Minister of Switzerland, Azreel was appointed by the Prince as Minister of Defense, assuming command over the Kingdom's vast military capabilities. He embarked on a much acclaimed project of modernizing the aging Armed Forces, and turning it into an effective shock force, aware of the need for unique troops who would be in contrast to the elite organizations of Spain and Great Britain. Over the next five months, Azreel would serve faithfully under Prince Ryan, coordinating on internal affairs alongside Princess Rose Kroshbon, then Minister of Law, and Lady Darby Merian, the Minister of Home. Foreign relations were generally left to Prince Ryan, who broke his extremely close bound with the Newcastle government of Great Britain in early April, completely halting the Swiss foreign agenda. Realizing this, and hoping to limit the repercussions of Prince Ryan's fall from grace, Azreel spearheaded a Palace coup on the 29th of April, seizing power from the Crown Prince and forcing him out of the premiership. The following day, on the 30th of April, Prince Ryan would abdicate as Crown Prince and depart Switzerland for Russia. Prime Minister Lord Azreel took office as Acting Prime Minister the following day, leading a coalition government under Princess Rose, and elevating Lord Wolf Kroshbon to Minister of State. Azreel's original cabinet governance was successful in stabilizing the state following the departure of Prince Ryan, and he commissioned Lord Wolf with the task of repairing and restoring Swiss Foreign relations across the globe. While Wolf worked on foreign policy and relations, Azreel did his best to coordinate internal guild affairs and continue the military buildup he had begun under Prince Ryan's tenure. Azreel was largely successful with continuing to modernize the Swiss military, and eventually with the return of the King, was able to complete his promise of restoring all Swiss foreign ties. Resignation Azreel however suffered from several chronic conditions, which expanded as he aged. Following all the work he had been doing as Prime Minister, his health rapidly deteroirated. This began to affect his mental heatlh, and he would soon find himself in a continually much harder place to manage the Kingdom and fulfill his duties as Prime Minister. The King would personally ask Azreel to stay on as Prime Minister till the end of the year, offering to allow the Princess Royal, Rose Kroshbon, assume the duties of the Premiership. Azreel however, decided to refuse this, and only days later would tender his formal resignation to the King, choosing to depart the Kingdom of the Swiss to live in retirement and exile. His resignation was rocked by the fact that he travelled to Persia, an enemy state, and sat on the court of Empress Alessandra, who was viewed by the Swiss government as the foremost enemy of the Kingdom. His decision to sit on the Persian council resulted in the King stripping him of all titles and lands, and bestowing them upon his brothers, Lord Benjamin Wolfe and Sir Mighty Wolfe. Later Life Azreel would ultimately settle in the Persian city of Tabriz, after leaving the Persian capital in late 1751, after unintentionally causing an international incident that led to the creation of the Treaty of Bursa (1751). He would live out his days here in exile from his home country, as both his physical and mental health continued to deteriorate. Category:Switzerland Category:People